


jessie’s girl

by famousmisery



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famousmisery/pseuds/famousmisery
Summary: kinda a song fic but not really basically jessie’s girl just using criminal minds characters
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.
Kudos: 6





	jessie’s girl

Will’s a friend well I mean we have mutual friends that doesn’t mean I have to like him I just have to pretend to, there is nothing wrong with him don’t get me wrong he’s a great guy and he doesn’t look so bad but he has something that I want and he just parades it in front of me all the time knowing how I feel.

I know she loves him, and that’s what hurts, I see the way she smiles when he walks in the room, the way her eyes light up when she’s talking about him, and oh I pray to god that she would look at me like that. I know he has what I want, that she’s at home with him that he gets to fuck her when he wants to, he falls asleep holding her in his arms that he gets to stroke her hair and kiss her goodnight, she loves him and she’s happy but it doesn’t stop me from wanting it to be me.

I can see myself in the mirror and I’m thinking why can’t she love me why am I not enough for her, the tears roll down my cheeks one at a time like silent streams and I wonder why it’s not me my nice I’m funny I’m there for her, so why doesn’t she pick me. Isn’t that how’s it’s supposed to be. 

You know, I wish that I had his girl because I know I could love her right but for now I rest easy knowing she’s happy even though I know the happiness isn’t from me.


End file.
